1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stick-shaped cosmetic screw-out container to be used by screwing out (hereinafter sometimes referred to as xe2x80x9ctaking outxe2x80x9d) a stick-shaped cosmetic such as a lipstick or a lip cream from a container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a stick-shaped screw-out container for a lipstick is constituted by a holding cylinder holding a stick-shaped cosmetic, a shell cylinder having the holding cylinder provided therein vertically slidably, a sleeve rotatably held in the shell cylinder and having a spiral groove provided on an inner wall, a body cylinder having a lower portion of the shell cylinder fixed thereto, and a fitting cylinder fixed to an upper end of the body cylinder in which a cap is removably fitted. This kind of container is fixed firmly so as not to be carelessly disassembled during use. Moreover, a member constituting the screw-out container is formed of various materials such as a resin material or a metal material in respect of a function and a decoration.
In recent years, however, the disposal of wastes which are increased every year and the drain of the resources of the earth have constituted a social problem and the necessity of controlling the amount of discharge of refuse and promoting the recycle of refuse has been increased. For this reason, the refuse has been separated selectively in more self-governing communities and manufactures must also recycle a container or a packaging material in accordance with a container and packaging material recycle method. In the stick-shaped cosmetic container described in the related art, however, it is assembled firmly so as not to be disassembled carelessly. When disposing of a used container, therefore, synthetic resin wastes and metal wastes cannot be separated and a countermeasure cannot be taken against the separation disposal.
Conventional container have proposed such a structure that a structure portion including a holding cylinder, a shell cylinder and a sleeve is constituted removably from an outer shell member including a body cylinder, a fitting cylinder and a cap (like a cartridge type container) so that the outer shell member can be separated from the structure portion, and furthermore, a concave groove is provided on the shell cylinder of the structure and an inner peripheral rib to be rotatably engaged with the concave groove is provided on the inner periphery of the sleeve.
In the former structure, a cut portion which can be forcibly removed is provided in a part of the concave groove on the side surface of the shell cylinder. When the sleeve is forcibly removed, the shell cylinder is deformed so that the concave groove and the inner peripheral rib can be disengaged from each other. In the latter structure, moreover, a nick is provided across the concave groove from the lower end of the shell cylinder and the nick is held to throttle the concave groove portion inwardly so that the concave groove and the inner peripheral rib can be disengaged from each other. The holding cylinder and the shell cylinder which are often formed of a resin material can be separated from the sleeve which is often formed of a metal material.
In the former structure, however, in the case in which the holding cylinder is provided on the inside of the concave groove, the shell cylinder can be prevented from being deformed. If the holding cylinder is slightly shifted from the concave groove, the shell cylinder can be deformed. Therefore, there is a possibility that the sleeve might be removed carelessly. In other words, when the structure portion is to be taken out from the outer shell member, the sleeve is held depending on the position of the holding cylinder. However, only the sleeve is taken out so that there is a possibility that the structure portion cannot be taken out. For this reason, the deformation strength of the shell cylinder and the engagement strength of the structure portion are balanced with more difficulty.
In the latter structure, moreover, when the structure portion is engaged with the outer shell member, the lower portion of the shell cylinder is not throttled inwardly. Therefore, it is not necessary to balance the deformation strength of the shell cylinder with the engagement strength of the structure portion. In the state of the structure portion, however, the nick of the shell cylinder should be held to throttle the concave groove portion inwardly. Therefore, some force is required so that there is a possibility that some women cannot carry out an operation.
It is an advantage to obtain a stick-shaped cosmetic screw-out container which can be disassembled easily and scraped separately, and furthermore, can be prevented from being disassembled carelessly during use.
In order to solve the problems, the invention provides a stick-shaped cosmetic screw-out container including a holding cylinder fitting and holding a stick-shaped cosmetic and having a screwing projection provided from a side wall. The container also includes a shell cylinder including the holding cylinder vertically slidably, having a guide groove through which the screwing projection penetrates provided on a side wall and having an engagement concave portion provided on a lower side wall. The container further includes a sleeve fitted in the shell cylinder, having a screwing groove for screwing the screwing projection provided on an inner wall and having, on a lower inner wall, an inner peripheral rib engaged rotatably with the engagement concave portion so as not to be dropped out, a body cylinder for holding a lower portion of the shell cylinder so as not to be dropped out, and a fitting cylinder fixed onto the body cylinder and provided with a fitting portion in which a cap is removably fitted.
The container is made such that at least one of the holding cylinder, the shell cylinder and the sleeve is formed of a different material. The lower portion of the shell cylinder is connected to the body cylinder unrotatably and removably so as not to be dropped out. The shell cylinder is divided into an upper shell cylinder and a lower shell cylinder. The upper shell cylinder is provided with the guide groove. A diameter increasing portion having an outside diameter increased is provided in a lower portion. A pair of window portions are provided in the vicinity of a lower end in a horizontal direction and a tongue piece-shaped inserting portion to enter from the lower end of the upper shell cylinder is linked to the lower shell cylinder. A hook is protruded from the window portion to an outside over a side wall of a tip portion of the inserting portion, and one of end faces of the hook is cut like a taper to constitute a cam portion, and in such a state that the hook is protruded from the window portion of the upper shell cylinder. The engagement concave portion is formed under the hook, and the hook is retracted into the window portion by the cam portion of the hook and is disengaged from the engagement concave portion when the upper shell cylinder and the lower shell cylinder are rotated relatively in a direction of the cam portion.